Todo estará bien
by JuliFaberryGranger
Summary: Lo que hubiese querido que sucediera en el capitulo "On My Way" (3x14). Happy Ending. ONE-SHOT


**Por la tarde estaba escuchando la cancion "Here's to us" y se me vino a la mente esta historia. Amo Faberry y me hubiese encantado que esto sucediera en la serie. Pero Ryan nos odia, asi que...**

**Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, insulto, o lo que sea, que tengan, dejenlo en un Review :D**

******Espero que les guste. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes o canciones mencionados aqui, no me pertencen. Soy propiedad del señor Ryan Murphy y de la cadena Fox.**

* * *

Estas caminando por los solitarios pasillos de McKingley. Acababas de encontrarte con Kurt y Blaine. Charlaron un poco sobre su reciente triunfo en las Regionales y los chicos te desearon suerte en tu inminente boda.

Porque sí. Tú, Rachel Berry, estas a tan solo unas horas de casarte con tu novio, Finn Hudson. Y nunca has estado tan arrepentida de algo, como lo estas de haber dicho "Si"; pero _sabes_ que ya no hay vuelta atrás, te has comprometido con el chico y no es justo hacerle eso.

Sigues caminando, metida en tus pensamientos cuando sientes que alguien te saluda.

– **Hola.** – dice una dulce voz que conoces a la perfección. Esa voz con la que sueñas todas las noches. Esa voz de la que siempre deseaste un "Te amo", pero que sabes que nunca vas a conseguir.

Cuando te das vuelta ves la imagen más perfecta que cualquier persona pudiese imaginar. Allí esta ella, Quinn, con su rubio cabello atado en una coleta y su flequillo perfectamente acomodado hacia un costado. Usando el uniforme de animadora, ese que le sienta tan bien, que marca sus curvas a la perfección y que deja al descubierto esas piernas tonificada. Sus manos acomodadas en su cadera, como diciendo "Mírame… ve qué guapa soy. Sé que lo soy y también sé que lo sabes". Y cuando te pregunta que tal luce y te dice que no pudo resistir la tentación de ponérselo, tu solo quieres decirle que esta perfecta, más hermosa que nunca, que te encanta como le sienta el uniforme y que te encanta la cara de felicidad que tiene, esa cara que pone un niño pequeño al recibir un dulce. Pero te controlas.

– **Me alegra que estés feliz.** – dices mirando el suelo, pues sabes que no vas a poder evitar que note el dolor en tus ojos. – **Todos nos merecemos ser felices.** – Terminas diciendo mientras te atreves, ahora sí, a devolverle la mirada. Estas demostrando tus dotes como actriz, porque sabes que tú no vas a ser feliz, sabes que lo que va a pasar en unas horas va a ser el error más grande de tu vida. Pero también sabes, o por lo menos _crees_, que no puedes evitarlo.

– **Cuando cantabas esa canción. Se la cantabas a Finn y solo a Finn. ¿Verdad?** – pregunta ella y te confunde. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que no le estabas cantando a él. Le estabas cantando a ella. Siempre le cantas a ella. Es más, cuando estabas arriba del escenario, no podías quitarle la mirada de encima, esperando que ella en algún momento te mirase y notase todo lo que sientes. Pero no lo hizo.

Y cuando la miras, ahora, directamente a los ojos, puedes notar angustia, dolor, esperanza. Y eso te da esperanzas a ti, por lo que tomas fuerza de no sabes dónde y respondes. Esperando, esta vez, que la respuesta sea la correcta.

– **No, no le cantaba a él.** – dices tú negando levemente con la cabeza. Y ves como ella se relaja, como su mirada pasa de estar triste a rebosar de alegría. Y tú te sientes igual. Porque estas segura, sin saber cómo, que ella está contenta por ti, no por él.

Y entonces, sin que ninguna diga nada, sus labios se encuentran. Al principio con un leve roce, pero a medida que pasan los segundos, van aumentando en profundidad.

Y te sientes en el cielo, porque – definitivamente – Finn estaba equivocado; besar a Quinn Fabray no es como ver fuegos artificiales, es más bien sentir que los fuegos artificiales explotan en tu interior y te elevan al cielo, haciendo que tus manos toquen las nubes y más.

Y cuando sientes su lengua acariciando tu labio inferior, pidiendo un permiso mudo para profundizar el beso, tienes que sujetarte de su cuello, porque estas segura que en cualquier momento tus piernas van a dejar de funcionar. Y tu abres un poco más la boca, dejando que tu lengua y la de ella comiencen una danza en donde las dos tienen el control, una danza lenta y sensual, porque están seguras que a partir de ese momento, van a tener mucho tiempo.

Luego de unos minutos, horas, años (no estás del todo segura) la necesidad de aire se hace presente, pero tú no te quieres separar, por lo que separas tus labios para, inmediatamente, unir tu frente con la de ella. Y así se quedan. Tu abrazándola por el cuello, y ella con sus brazos en tu cintura. Con sus frentes pegadas, intentando recuperar la respiración.

– **No te cases.** – te dice pasado un rato. – **Por favor, no te cases.** – repite en tono de súplica. Y tú sonríes, porque estabas segura que iba a decir eso, y también porque tienes una respuesta.

– **No me voy a casar.** – le respondes y vuelves a sonreír, esperando que te bese o te abrace. Pero no hace nada de eso, hace algo mucho mejor.

– **Te amo.** – dice ella con su angelical voz logrando que sientas que tu pecho va a explotar de felicidad. Dos palabras, solo dos palabras que suenan como música para tus oídos. Y la besas. La besas como si no hubiese mañana; como si fuese el último beso que se van a dar, pero – en realidad – sabes que es el primero, o bueno, el segundo… el segundo de muchos.

– **Yo también te amo.** – le dices tú cuando se separan. Abres tus ojos y ves la sonrisa de felicidad que tiene en el rostro y tienes la certeza que ese día es el mejor de tu vida. (O eso crees, te aseguro que habrá mejores).

Siguen besándose por un rato, hasta que te das cuenta que ya falta poco para tu boda y que debes avisar que ya no se hará.

– **Amor** – dices tú y ella te da un pequeño beso demostrando que le gusta que la llames de esa forma. – **Me encanta todo esto, de verdad, pero debo ir a cancelar una boda.** – continuas hablando con una sonrisa que se incrementa al escuchar la carcajada que suelta ella.

– **Está bien.** – dice rendida. – **Vamos.** – tú la miras confundida. – **¿Crees que voy a dejar que hagas esto sola?** – pregunta.

– **¿Si?** – dices tú dudosa.

– **¡Por supuesto que no!** – te contesta ofendida. – **No pienso dejarte sola en esto. Además, no sabes cómo pueda reaccionar Finn cuando se entere que su prometida, bueno ex-prometida, es la nueva novia de su ex-novia.** – dice ella soltando una risita, que calla rápidamente al ver tu cara.

– **¿No… novia?** – tartamudeas tú, no lo puedes creer. Has esperado tanto tiempo por escuchar eso, que ahora no lo crees.

– **Bueno… yo creí… pero si no quieres, lo entiendo.** – contesta ella mientras juega con sus manos. Ella cree que no quieres, pero a ti no te salen las palabras para contradecirla, por lo que recurres a otra opción. Le das un beso que demuestra todo lo que sientes por ella. Todo lo que la amas. Y que, de paso, confirma su tácita pregunta.

– **Claro que soy tu novia, o bueno… lo seré en cuanto cancele la boda, tú me mereces completa. **– le dices cuando se separan y tu recuperas el habla. Ella suelta un suspiro de alivio que hace que mueras de ternura, por lo que la vuelves a besar rápidamente antes de tomar su mano y arrastrarla hacia el estacionamiento.

En cuanto llegan a tu auto, se suben y conduces directamente hacia tu casa. Estás nerviosa, que digo nerviosa, aterrada. No sabes cómo les dirás a todos que al final no te casaras con tu novio, porque ahora tienes una NOVIA. Y que en realidad es a ella a quien siempre has amado.

El viaje lo hacen en silencio, cada una en sus pensamientos. Es un silencio cómodo, esos que se producen entre personas que se conocen de toda la vida. Y es que así que sientes, como si estuvieras con ella desde siempre. Porque la conexión que tienen, aunque sea realmente reciente, no la puede negar nadie. Se aman y eso se nota.

Luego de unos minutos, detienes el auto en la puerta de tu casa. Le pides a Quinn que te espere en el auto, y aunque en un principio se niega, la haces entender que debes hablar tu sola con tus padres.

Entras en silencio y te los encuentras en la cocina, yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá, ultimando los últimos detalles.

– **Papis** – les llamas suavemente. Ellos se detienen y te miran, saben que les vas a decir algo importante, lo notan en tu cara. – **No preparen más nada.** – terminas de decir, haciendo que ambos te miren confundidos.

– **Pero hija** – te dice Hiram – **Falta poco tiempo para ir al registro.**

– **No me voy a casar papá.** – dices de una, ¿para qué alargar más el momento?

– **¿Qué?** – preguntan ambos hombres entre sorprendidos y alegres, tu sabes que ellos nunca aceptaron del todo a Finn y que no estaban nada contentos con el hecho de que te fueras a casar tan joven.

– **Vengan, les voy a contar todo.** – los llamas mientras te diriges al sofá. Te sientas en el sillón de un cuerpo, indicándoles que ellos se sienten en el de dos, que está justo enfrente tuyo. – **Nunca amé a Finn** – empiezas y ves la cara de sorpresa de ambos, pero les haces una seña para que no te interrumpan. – **Siempre, desde el primer año de secundaria estoy enamorada de Quinn Fabray. Y si, lo sé… sé que es una chica y que me hizo la vida imposible los últimos años, pero simplemente no pude evitar enamorarme de ella. Es perfecta, pero eso es algo que les contare otro día. El punto es que siempre creí que ella no sentía nada por mí, que solo éramos conocidas. Por esa razón me aferré a Finn, él me quería y yo sabía que nunca iba a dejar de amarla. Creí que con el tiempo me enamoraría de él, o no sé… no sé qué creí. **

– **¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión, cariño?** – pregunta Leroy, totalmente enganchado en la historia.

– **Quinn.** – dices con un suspiro enamorado, tus padres te miran confundidos, por lo que te apuras en continuar. Les cuentas lo que te sucedió en los pasillos, y ves como ellos sonríen cada vez más.

– **Nunca, en todo el tiempo que has estado con Finn, he visto que tus ojos brillaran tanto.** – te dice Hiram con una sonrisa enorme. – **Esa chica te hace feliz, por lo que yo soy feliz. **

– **¿No están enfadados?** – preguntas mirando el suelo.

– **Claro que estamos enfadados, Rachel.** – dice Leroy serio. – **Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, jugaste con los sentimientos de Finn.** – el hombre da un largo suspiro y cuando vuelve a hablar lo hace más dulcemente. – **Pero por lo menos te diste cuenta a tiempo. **

– **Lo siento, de verdad lo siento.** – dices tú mientras los abrazas.

– **No debes disculparte con nosotros, estrellita.** – te dice Hiram mientras acaricia tu cabello. – **Con quien debes hablar inmediatamente es con Finn, a él es a quien debes pedirle perdón.**

Los vuelves a abrazar, les dices muchas veces que los amas. Sales de tu casa y te subes al auto.

– **¿Qué sucedió?** – te pregunta Quinn ansiosa.

– **Me dijeron que si yo era feliz, ellos también.** – le dices con una sonrisa, mientras te giras para verla de frente. – **También me regañaron, me dijeron que lo que hice estuvo mal, que no debería haber jugado con los sentimientos de Finn, y que debo ir a hablar con el cuanto antes.** – terminas de contarle soltando un suspiro cansado.

– **Aunque Finn no esté dentro de mis personas favoritas.** – Te contesta – **Tus padres tienen razón. No me mal interpretes** – aclara rápidamente al ver tu ceño fruncido. – **O sea digo que tienen razón en el hecho de que debes ir a hablar con el.**

– **¿Me acompañaras?** – preguntas esperanzada

– **Cariño** - te dice ella mientras te toma las manos. Estás segura la palabra "Cariño" nunca se había escuchado tan bien. – **te lo dije hace un rato, voy a ir contigo, aunque lo mejor será que te espere fuera. No me veas así. Va a ser duro para el gigantón, y no quiero que reaccione mal.**

– **Tienes razón.** – le dices, porque sabes que la tiene. El chico es muy dulce, pero a veces puede reaccionar muy mal. – **Andando.** – terminas de decir mientras vuelves a encender el auto y comienzas a conducir hacia la casa del chico.

En cuanto llegas, respiras profundo, le das un beso a Quinn, quien te da ánimos antes de que salgas del auto.

Caminas lentamente hacia la puerta, y antes de tocar el timbre te giras para ver a la chica en el auto. Ella te regala su mejor sonrisa y levanta los pulgares en señal de que todo irá bien.

Tocas el timbre y esperas. Luego de unos segundos Carol te abre la puerta.

– **¡Rachel! ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña? Deberías estar preparándote.** – dice la mujer y tú solo bajas la mirada, no puedes verla a los ojos.

– **Bueno días Carol.** – le dices manteniendo tu posición. – **¿Será que puedo hablar con Finn?** – preguntas tímidamente.

– **Claro, pasa, está en su habitación.** – te contesta confundida. Cuando levantas la vista y ella ve tus ojos llorosos le cambia la expresión, y te das cuenta de que ella ya sabe a lo que has ido. – **Yo estaré aquí abajo.**

– **Gracias.** – susurras y te diriges hacia donde ella te indicó. Cuando llegas golpeas y aguardas a que te abra.

– **¡Amor! ¿Qué haces aquí?** – te cuestiona extrañado, ustedes habían quedado en que se verían directamente en el registro.

– **Necesitamos hablar.** – le contestas mientras entras al cuarto y cierras la puerta a tus espaldas.

– **¿Qué pasa?** – te vuelve a preguntar y notas el miedo en su voz. Ya no puedes contener las lágrimas. No lo amas, pero eso no quiere decir que no te duela verlo sufrir.

– **Perdón** – es lo primero que dices. Vuelves a bajar la cabeza, no te atreves a verlo a los ojos. – **De verdad lo siento, pero no puedo**.

– **¿Qué es lo que no puedes?** – te pregunta ansioso.

– **No me puedo casar.** – dices en un susurro. Él te toma de la barbilla y te obliga a mirarlo. – **Lo lamento, pero no puedo.**

– **Está bien, amor.** – te dice el comprensivamente pero notas el dolor en su voz, tú solo puedes llorar más. – **Si no te sientes preparada aun, podemos esperar. **

– **No, no lo entiendes Finn.** – le respondes un poco brusca mientras te sueltas de sus brazos. – **No me puedo casar contigo, ni ahora ni nunca.** – sabes que estas siendo dura, pero necesitas terminar con esto lo más rápido posible. También sabes que en cuanto salgas de aquella habitación el chico te odiará, pero guardas la esperanza de que con el tiempo se le pase y, aunque sea, puedan tener un trato cordial. Ni siquiera aspiras a ser su amiga, estas segura de que si la situación fuera al revés tú no podrías serlo. – **Me di cuenta que no te amo. Amo a alguien más. Y sé que soy una persona horrible por decírtelo recién ahora, pero ya no puedo más.** – terminas mientras las lágrimas salen de tus ojos con más fuerza. Ver su cara de dolor te duele a ti, pero de un momento a otro, esa cara se trasforma en ira, lo que te hace asustar.

– **¿Qué no me amas?** – dice él – **¿Me estás diciendo, a horas de casarnos, que no me amas?** – te grita.

– **Lo… lo lamento.** – dices tú mientras te vas acercando hacia la puerta. – **Debería habértelo dicho antes, pero no podía, tenía miedo de como reaccionarias.**

– **Claro, porque decírmelo ahora hará que reaccione mucho mejor, ¿verdad?** – te dice irónicamente mientras sigue gritando.

– **No.** – le dices firmemente. Sabes que todo esto es tú culpa, por lo que tienes que afrontar las consecuencias. – **No hará que reacciones mejor. Y lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Creí que con el tiempo te iba a amar. Pero no puedo. Estoy enamorada de otra persona. Y sé que esto debe dolerte mucho. Pero prefiero frenar las cosas ahora y no cuando sea demasiado tarde.** – le dices mientras te diriges hacia la puerta y la comienzas a abrir.

Estas por salir cuando él te hace la pregunta que estas esperando desde que llegaste.

– **¿Quién es? –** Te dice fríamente - **¿De quién estás enamorada?**

– **Quinn Fabray.** – le respondes antes de cerrar la puerta. Te detienes ahí un momento y lo escuchas gritar y romper cosas. Y sientes como un pedacito de tu corazón también se rompe. Porque no lo amabas, pero lo querías. Con el tiempo habías aprendido a quererlo. Era tu amigo por sobre todo y te dolía verlo así.

Cuando notas que se calma un poco te alejas de la puerta y bajas las escaleras. Allí te encuentras con Carol que te mira con enojo. La entiendes, porque estás haciendo sufrir a su hijo.

Te diriges hacia la puerta y cuando pasas por su lado le dices que lo sientes, que de veras lo sientes. Ella no te responde, solo te mira con rencor, por lo que te apresuras a salir de la casa.

Te diriges al auto y te subes.

En cuanto cierras la puerta te largas a llorar y solo te tranquilizas un poco cuando sientes a Quinn abrazándote y susurrándote en el oído que todo irá bien. Se quedan de esa forma un rato, hasta que estas totalmente calmada y puedes conducir.

– **Me tome el atrevimiento de mandarle un mensaje a Santana, para que les avisara a todos que no hay boda.** – dice ella luego de un rato de silencio, lo dice tímidamente, como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Tu solo puedes tomas su rostro y darle un beso profundo, que le demuestre tu agradecimiento y cuanto la amas.

– **Gracias.** – le dices cuando se separan. – **Vayámonos de aquí.** – agregas cuando enciendes el auto y comienzas a conducir. No sabes a donde te estas dirigiendo, solo quieres estar con ella. Disfrutar del momento.

Sabes que lo que se viene va a ser difícil, pero estas segura de que si ella está a tu lado, puedes superar lo que sea. Y sabes que lo estará cuando la sientes tomar tu mano entre las suyas y darle un tierno beso.

A partir de ese instante tienes la certeza de que _todo estará bien_.


End file.
